Es casi un año, Dave
by Utka
Summary: Tu nombre es Dave Strider, y mañana es el día en que te irás a estudiar con tu amigo por correspondencia John Egbert. Parece ser que tu Bro ha vuelto temprano. Restas importancia a los sonidos de golpes y cosas cayendo por todos lados. / ¡¿Pero que mierda, Dirk! / Te silenció al instante, pasando lenta y tortuosamente su húmeda y caliente lengua sobre tu cuello. [Stridercest]


**Es casi un año, Dave**

 **.**

Tu nombre es Dave Strider. Y mañana es el día en que te irás de tu casa para estudiar un corto tiempo con tu amigo por correspondencia John Egbert, a quien has visitado un par de veces antes… Así que es lógico que te encuentres algo… eufórico por conseguir todo lo que necesitas para tu viaje. Tienes poco tiempo, pues es de noche y tu vuelo sale muy temprano en la mañana. Así que debes darte prisa si quieres dormir aunque sea unas pocas horas.

Aunque en realidad estás algo nervioso, jamás te permitirías externarlo. No es propio de una persona tan guay como tú demostrar lo nervioso que te encuentras, así que solo sigues preparando tus cosas con la calma digna de las personas guay. Debiste ponerte a prepararlo todo desde días atrás, solo que con tantas cosas que tenias que hacer, no te dio tiempo. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Eres una persona ocupada, y no puedes dejar tus asuntos sin resolver antes de irte. Eso no sería para nada genial.

Piensas en hacer una lista para saber qué cosas te faltan por ordenar, pero no sabes si eso de hacer listas va bien con tu imagen… Decides que si.  
Comienzas a anotar en un trozo en blanco de papel:

 _\- Cepillo dental_  
 _\- Fabulosos productos para el cabello_  
 _\- Desodorante en espray_  
 _\- Gafas (geniales gafas)_

Al intentar escribir la 5ta cosa, un bote de shampoo, te das cuenta de que es probable que Egderp tenga el mismo shampoo que tú utilizas, pero no estas del todo seguro. ¿Sabes qué? Es probable que ni te permitan subir los productos de aseo personal al avión. Será mejor preguntarle a John.

 **-turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**

TG: ey  
TG: john  
TG: sabes, no creo que pueda llevar mis cosas de higiene personal  
TG: que shampoo utilizas tío?  
TG: sabes que, olvídalo tendrás que hacer las compras  
TG: ya sabes que marca me gusta  
TG: creo  
TG: como sea te veo en algunas horas

 **-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**

Eso fue tan poco genial como los horrendos smuppets de tu hermano. A veces te preguntas ¿enserio, en qué pensaba cuando los empezó a coleccionar?

Te decides finalmente a empacar tu ropa. Buscas dentro de tu armario por todos lados hasta que das con la maleta más decente que encuentras y comienzas a doblar tus playeras y pantalones y a acomodarlos dentro, cuando el sonido de la llave en la cerradura de la entrada llama tu atención. Parece ser que tu Bro ha vuelto temprano. Restas importancia a los sonidos de golpes y cosas cayendo por todos lados. Das por hecho que viene de una noche de juerga… o algo así, y continuas con lo tuyo.

\- Sup – Te saluda al entrar a tu habitación

Le observas de arriba abajo, fijándote en los pequeños detalles con mayor relevancia: Mejillas sonrosadas, ropa desaliñada, sonrisa medio torcida y pose de calmado tío relajado. Es obvio que su reunión social no estuvo para nada mal, aunque se haya vuelto a casa tan pronto.

\- Joder Bro – le dices –Apestas a alcohol

\- Si… estoy un poco bañado

\- ¡Estás ahogado!

Te das la vuelta y regresas a doblar tus tantas playeras. Sientes en un momento la mirada de Dirk clavada en tu nuca. Faltaba más. Sabes que ahora intentará persuadirte de quedarte. Cuando le diste la noticia de que te mudabas por aproximadamente 10 meses, evitó tocar demasiado el tema. De repente sientes un par de brazos rodeándote la cintura y tu cuerpo se tensa al instante.

\- ¿qué haces? –te tiemblan un poco las manos y él no te responde nada –Suéltame Bro.

\- ¿Por qué? –contrario a lo que pides, él te aprieta un tanto más fuerte y sientes su barbilla recargarse en tu hombro.

\- Ah… ya entiendo –tu voz suena un tanto burlesca – ¿Ésta es la parte donde me pides que me quede? Bro, ya lo he decidido, y sólo serán 10 meses. No es como si me neces…

\- ¿Te necesite? – te corta sin dejarte terminar tu oración –Tienes razón… Te necesito.

Su respuesta te sorprende demasiado. Nunca habías escuchado a Dirk Strider decirte algo así en la vida. Tal vez se deba al hecho de que está ebrio. Ese pensamiento te hace notar el leve olor a vodka que emana de su boca. Te remueves un poco en sus brazos y consigues que te suelte. Al darte la vuelta su expresión es muy seria. No sabes que pensar al momento. Odias esas estúpidas gafas que en ocasiones como ésta no te permiten saber en lo que tu hermano está pensando.

Desvías la mirada para utilizar nuevamente ese tono burlón con él:

\- Claro que me necesitas –te ríes –Pero estarás bien.

\- Es casi un año Dave.

\- 10 meses

\- Casi un año –repite él.

Quedan en silencio un par de segundos. Silencio que por lo menos para ti, comienza a volverse incomodo.

\- ¿Estarás bien? –te pregunta y aunque no logras ver con claridad sus ojos a través de esas picudas gafas oscuras, sientes su pesada mirada. No la soportas y te das la vuelta

\- Claro que estaré bien. Ya soy un adulto, no sigas tratándome como si fuera un crío.

Tomas una de tus playeras de la maleta. Tiene bastante que no la usas, te preguntas si aun te quedará. Das unos cuantos pasos y te paras frente al gran espejo que tienes tras la puerta de tu habitación. Extiendes la prenda frente a ti y te observas.

\- Aún eres un crío, Dave –Te dice tu hermano mientras te despeina el cabello suavemente.

\- Deja de tocarme –con el dorso de tu mano retiras un tanto agresivamente su mano de tu cabeza –Andas muy cariñoso ahora ¿no te parece?

\- No. Pero puedo hacerlo si quieres.

Te envolvió con sus brazos nuevamente y te tensaste al instante, sin embargo en medio de la confusión, no te diste cuenta de lo que Dirk quería decir hasta que sentiste una mano subir por tu pecho, pasando debajo de tu playera, haciéndote soltar la prenda entre tus manos.

Un escalofrío recorrió tu espina al sentir como aquellas manos calientes se posaban en tu piel y sus largos dedos te daban ligeros pellizcos en un pezón.

\- ¿¡Pero qué mierda, Dirk!?

\- Shhh

Te silenció al instante, pasando lenta y tortuosamente su húmeda y caliente lengua sobre tu cuello, haciéndote estremecer. Era realmente algo increíble lo que te estaba sucediendo. No creerías que fuese posible tener a Dirk Strider calentándote tan pronto, y menos aún así de ebrio, aunque claro, es probable que si no fuese bueno en eso, tú te llevarías una gran decepción. Que bueno que no es así.

De repente te viste obligado a detener sus movimientos, y a ajustar un agarre a sus manos que peligrosamente bajaban por tu pecho, más abajo cada vez y se acercaban, acariciándote suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la descubierta piel de tu cintura. Todo esto te pone tan confuso, pero finalmente logras reaccionar con el sonido del zipper de tu pantalón siendo deslizado hacia abajo.

\- ¿Qué rayos te sucede? – le preguntas con un hilo de voz, al sentir tu propio miembro endurecerse con tortuosa lentitud.

No te respondió. Siguió lamiendo tu cuello y dándote suaves mordiscos. Podías sentir su respiración cerca de tu oído y como se agitaba y se pegaba a tu espalda.

Su mano por fin pudo abrirse paso entre tus calzoncillos y fue cuando tus piernas fallaron. En ese suspiro que soltaste, tú y tu Bro fueron bajando hasta que él quedó en cuclillas y tú ni si quiera notaste el instante en que te había sido arrebatada tu ropa; tanto tu pantalón como tus calzoncillos reposaban a tus pies.

Su experta mano se movía por toda la extensión de tu pene necesitado de atención, y en un momento te observaste reflejado en el espejo. No podías creer la imagen que observabas.

Tú, con tus mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de placer y lujuria, sentado en las piernas de tu hermano. Tu playera un poco levantada, y por debajo de ésta, la otra mano de Dirk subía por tu pecho hasta llegar a tu rostro. Él te mantenía sujeto de la barbilla para que no pudieras dejar de observar. Te ponía la forma en que te masturbaba, y te ponía aun más el hecho de poder observarte mientras lo hacía.

\- Eres un pervertido, Dave –susurró en un tono que jamás lo habías escuchado utilizar. –Mira que solo te he tocado un poco…

\- C-cállate… idiota –no sabías que otra cosa decir.

El toqueteo de su mano aumentó en rapidez. Te sentías como en el puto infierno con todo el calor que llevabas dentro.

Suspirabas y sentías el aire caliente posarse en tu cuello. Te removiste un poco. ¡Pero qué bueno era tu hermano! Pasaba su pulgar sobre la punta de tu pene y acariciaba con lentitud. Sus dedos se enroscaban a tu alrededor y presionaban suavemente. Su mano subía y bajaba.

En tu cuello los mordiscos y lamidas que te dejaba te hacían estremecer.

\- Ah… –sí. Lo logró. Te hizo soltar un gemido tan suave que habías intentado reprimir, y en cuanto lo escuchó, se detuvo.

No supiste el por qué. Lo último que querías en ese instante era que se arrepintiera. Necesitabas que continuara. Llamaste su nombre. No estabas seguro de si iba a dejarte así. Tremenda putada te jugaría si te dejara a medias.

Pero no. Cuando intentaste ver atrás (para no sabías si reclamarle o qué rayos hacer) sentiste su firme agarre a tu cintura. Te cargó en sus brazos sin mucha delicadeza y te arrojó tan solo al llegar a tu cama.

Te quejaste al caer con nada de suavidad, pero antes de que pudieses decirle algo más, él ya tenía sus labios pegados a los tuyos.

Dirk Strider te estaba besando. Tan sorprendido estabas que te paralizaste un momento, hasta que sentiste la suavidad de sus labios comenzar a moverse un poco y tus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente a la par que correspondías.  
Sentías tu labio inferior ser succionado con delicadeza y su lengua escurridiza intentar entrar a tu boca.

El toque de sus manos te quemaba un poco. Dirk hacía algo con tu cuerpo que cada vez que pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por tu piel, dejaba los rastros de chispas, que se encendían y te quemaban suavemente.

Sus hábiles manos volvieron a atrapar tu miembro y no pudiste evitar gemir en su boca. El beso se tornó más pasional. Dirk recorría tu boca como si quisiera explorarte completamente. Se situó entre tus piernas, cortando el fogoso beso. Subió una mano por tu vientre, acariciando el contorno de tu ombligo, acariciando los costados de tu torso, acariciando tu pecho y atrapando finalmente una de tus tetillas. Subió tu playera y comenzó a lamer tu pezón libre.

Sus manos te hacían perder el control. Sus labios provocaban un vuelco en tu pecho. Te estremecías por completo. Succionaba y mordía ligeramente. Subía y bajaba por tu hombría y pasaba ahora su otra mano por tu espalda.  
En tu boca se ahogaban los gemidos. Los suspiros se te escapaban quedos. No sabías que demonios estaba sucediendo, pero no ibas a detenerte a preguntar. La mano que trabajaba en tu miembro bajó un poco, hasta dar con tu entrada. Te pusiste alerta. No estabas seguro de querer que tu hermano te diera por ahí a pesar de lo bien que te hacía sentir hasta el momento. Pero su dedo comenzaba a moverse sobre ese orificio.

\- Espera –le dijiste – ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Qué te parece que hago? –te susurró al oído.

\- No, Dirk, detente.

Empujabas sus hombros para que se te quitara de encima, pero una punzada en tu trasero te hizo casi enterrarle las pocas uñas que tenías en su espalda. El muy desgraciado había metido su dedo en tu interior.

\- Idiota, duele… sácalo

Pero también te hizo suspirar. Lejos de sacarlo, comenzó a moverlo en círculos. Se tomaba su tiempo. Pequeños círculos y luego fingía pequeñas embestidas.

Sentías tus músculos relajarse poco a poco con las suaves caricias en tu interior cuando un nuevo dígito se sumó. Te robó un quejido más fuerte. Tu Bro jugueteaba con sus dedos por tu pecho; se movía lentamente dentro de ti también y cuando parecía que ya no podías más, él sacó sus dedos.  
El placer que tanto te había hecho disfrutar se frenaba en seco al no sentir más sus manos en tu cuerpo. Fue hasta que escuchaste las prendas de ropa caer al suelo que te diste cuenta de que habías cerrado los ojos.

Al abrirlos descubriste con gran sorpresa el torso desnudo de Dirk. Su piel un poco más oscura que la tuya brillaba a causa del sudor. Ya no tenía aquellas estúpidas gafas y su gorra negra había quedado perdida en algún lugar de tu habitación. Te diste cuenta de que tú tampoco traías tus gafas –por alguna razón eso te hizo sentir aún más desnudo – y te miraba fijamente. No podías sostener por mucho su mirada. Te atravesaba. Vagaba sin ningún derecho por tu mente. Bajaste la vista sin despegarte de su cuerpo.

Sus hombros, su pecho, su cintura, su…

Mierda, te dijiste. Si bien su pene no era una cosa enorme como para pensar que creció en un campo radioactivo, era bien cierto que no era para nada pequeño. Sentiste tus mejillas arder y escuchaste una risilla salir de sus labios. Estabas tan avergonzado que giraste la cabeza en dirección al mueble que estaba a un lado de tu cama. Bro rió un poco más fuerte mientras sostenía tu mentón y te obligaba a verlo a la cara.

\- No me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que eres, Dave.

Unió lentamente sus labios con los tuyos. Sentías como te recostaba con suavidad. Dirk era bastante extraño. Tenia una forma de tratarte muy… dirías… instintiva, quizá algo salvaje, pero delicada a la vez, lo cual te hacía sentir un tanto confundido –como si no bastara el hecho de que son hermanos-.

El beso era cálido, lento y húmedo, pero no dirías que dulce, porque lo dulce no era del estilo de los Strider.

Un dolor punzante en tu trasero te forzó a cortar aquel beso. En un quejido una lágrima escapó de uno de tus ojos. El muy hijo de puta se había dado el lujo de entrar en tu interior sin avisar.

Te dolía horrores, pero por lo menos no se movía. Esperaba pacientemente a que te acostumbraras a recibirlo. Su lengua recorrió tu mejilla, limpiando aquella gota salada que por ahí resbalaba.

\- Cabrón… -le dijiste- … duele, mierda. ¿Por qué no avisas?

\- ¿Eso habría hecho diferencia? –te pregunta con descaro mientras te besa la frente. La nariz. Los ojos. Y comienza a moverse.

\- Ah… –sientes como se abre paso dentro de ti. Él atrapa tus labios con rapidez.

Todos aquellos sonidos para ti vergonzosos mueren entre sus labios. El dolor se calmaba poco a poco. Cerraste los ojos una vez más y lo sentiste. Algo en tu interior se removía con rapidez. Dirk había encontrado un pequeño punto que te hizo gemir roncamente en sus labios.

Un calor sofocante invadía de a poco tu cuerpo. La excitación era bastante. Los escalofríos que recorrían tu espina eran con cada golpe más intentos y más numerosos.

Los labios de tu hermano se posaron en tu hombro. En un susurro, casi que no lo escuchabas y su voz tan profunda te dijo: "Ya te había deseado así desde hace mucho tiempo". Lamió tu oído. Mordió tu hombro con fuerza y tu clavaste tus uñas en su espalda. Tus músculos se tensaban. La mano de Dirk atrapó tu miembro y con expertos movimientos, te ayudó a llegar a uno de los mejores orgasmos que habías tenido. Todo a tu alrededor se desvanecía. Tu vista se nublaba.

Él se internó un par de veces más en tu interior. El profundo suspiro de tu hermano en tu oído mientras llegaba al tan ansiado clímax y luego todo regresaba poco a poco.

La respiración agitada de ambos les impedía decir lo que sea. Sin embargo fuiste el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda fue eso? –Preguntaste aún con la voz entrecortada. Él no dijo nada, pero te percataste de un pequeño detalle –Ah… Dirk

\- ¿Si?

\- Quieres por favor salir de "ahí"

\- No

\- ¡Q-que! –Tomó tus labios nuevamente. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, molestándote. Embistiendo con suavidad. Haciéndote gemir y sentir que tu miembro comenzaba a despertar.

Lo detuviste antes de que continuara. Él se quitó de encima de ti, riendo. Se ajustó los pantalones y se acomodó entre las sábanas. Buscaste a tu alrededor y diste con tus calzoncillos. Te los colocaste rápidamente. Te acomodaste tu también y cerraste los ojos, sin realmente querer dormir.

En algunas horas más tendrías que tomar un vuelo y no volverías a ver a tu hermano hasta casi un año después. Él te acompañaría al aeropuerto. Cargaría tu equipaje. Prácticamente te haría abordar el avión y te observaría desde lejos despegar, dejándote con el único pensamiento de que te habrías quedado si él te lo hubiese pedido.

Pero mientras tanto, cierras los ojos en sus brazos y sientes su suave respirar en tu cabello y piensas que podrías soportar un poco más si al volver él te siguiera esperando como hasta este momento lo ha hecho.


End file.
